Is It The Girl, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Five random scenes based on a question from the pilot episode. SkyeWard naturally.


**Hey.**... It's play time again!

Thanks to **Horherrp, TexannaRose, emmy-kent, missjulseyb, Belle97, cherry girl xxx, Salkri Kachemench, lullabelle84, nathy faithy, MusicAngel98, SveaR, guests and everyone.**

**Disclaimer **: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D owned by who? Not me.

**Summary** : Five randoms scenes based on the line by Coulson in the pilot episode.

xox

**Take 1 - Ward and Coulson**

"Is it the girl?"

"Sir?"

"Is she getting under your skin?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Yes, we did. And I am asking you again."

"I still think that she is an ass."

"Would you like a minute alone with her?"

"Why would you think I like a minute alone with her?"

"Because you haven't been to see her since she woke up. She hasn't ask for you because she knows that you think she is an ass to confront Quinn on her own. She knows you blame her for getting herself shot."

"That's not true."

"Then, tell her. Tell your rookie, the truth."

"Will she forgive me?"

"You won't know if you don't go in there."

"There is another thing."

"What is it?"

"She is not just my rookie, Sir."

"I know."

"You knew? And you didn't say anything?"

"Let's keep this classified between us, Ward."

xox

**Take 2 - Ward and Fitz**

"Is it the girl?"

"The girl?"

"No one in this Bus rattles you like that one specific girl does, Dude."

"You wouldn't be laughing your ass off at me if your Jemma pulled one on you like that Skye girl did."

"That Skye girl?"

"Skye. That girl. My Rookie. My girl. Skye. My - "

"She really got you rattled, I see. What did your Skye do anyway? She isn't even out of that bed. Jemma has yet to take the tubes and what-nots out of her. How could she have done anything?"

"She fake amnesia!"

"She pretended to not know you?"

"Exactly!"

"Awww. And it broke your tin heart that she didn't recognize you, Agent Ward? How sweet. I simply must share this little adorable tit-bit with Jemma!"

"Watch it Fitz. Because I swear I'm going to stuff you into a ball gown, shove you into that coffin looking tube just like your snoring Cinderella, the minute you fall asleep!"

"You mean the hyperbaric chamber. And it's Snow White. Plus she was not in a ball gown nor was she snoring."

"Shut up."

xox

**Take 3 - Ward and Simmons**

"Is it the girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Agent Ward! You might as well say: I'm Agent Grant Ward. I'm so specialized in espionage that no one noticed I have been reading my book upside down. For the last hour."

"What?"

"You think I didn't notice that you've only got your eyes on Skye the whole time you've been sitting there? Look, she is sleeping. Why don't you use the time to get yourself clean-up and have some food? Or have some proper rest at least."

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I'll call for you. And I'm sure you will find a way to make up for that later."

"I'm not good with that. Help?"

"Well, you could surprise her by dressing up like her dreamy Thor. Or - "

"Or what?"

"You could put on her the Backscatter Glasses and turn on the x-ray function as soon as she opens her eyes. But of course, you have to be sure none of us are around except you. But I'm not sure that will be much of a surprise since she has already used - "

"Already used? What? What do you mean?"

"OH Dear! I think... I think... I hear Fitz calling me. Right. YES FITZ! I'll be right there! I'll be back, Ward. Later. Much later."

"Simmons! Already used what? Simmons! Come back here!"

xox

**Take 4 - Ward and May AND Coulson**

"Is it the girl?"

"Yes May! It is the girl. She is the girl. It's Skye! My Rookie. The girl that drives me up the wall with her unconventional, unorthodox, crazy, stubborn, undisciplined, exasperating, annoying and everything that I'm not, ways of doing things!"

"Good. Now that you've finally figured that out, please close the door and get down to the lab to wake your girl up. There's only room enough for two in the cockpit. And Coulson and I are having tea."

xox

**Take 5 - Ward and Skye**

"Is it the girl?"

"Yup."

"She is so cute."

"Awww. I never thought you'd say such a thing about a little girl, Ward."

"Didn't I tell you how cute you are, just now?"

"I'm not a little girl."

"Little? No. But small? Yes."

"Be thankful that I can't get out of this bed. Or I'll certainly show you what this small person can do to a tall person."

"After just one kiss and you are already opened to ideas, Rookie?"

"One kiss accompanied by a rejuvenating sponge bath. What you do expect?"

"Two kisses and a bubble bath?"

"Much as I love the bubble bath idea, I have to put that on hold. But you can still give me your kisses as we watch this movie."

_A little later..._

"What's the title again?"

"Firestarter."

"So this little girl is able to start a fire by will and see the near future?"

"Yup. Her parents participated in an experiment in exchange for money. Her mom gained the ability to read minds and her dad can make people believe and do whatever he wants." Skye looked sad suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Skye, look at me." Ward tilted his head to capture her eyes. "Even if you are a product of an experiment, it doesn't matter to me. I'm with you all the way. Deal?"

"But I am an 0-8-4."

"Whatever you are, we will deal with it together. Promise?"

"But Ward - "

"Let's just be us now. I've just got you. I'm not ready to lose you again."

"But - "

"We. Are. In. This. Together. Skye."

"Alright."

"Good. Now let's watch this."

"You know that I think?"

"You think that the next mission will be about some fire breathing weirdo?"

"Yeah. Just think about it. The last time we watched that animated movie, Frozen, we had to deal with that ice-controlling guy."

"In that case, let's not watch Snow Queen."

"You watched Snow Queen?"

"My Grampsy made me watch it when I was five. It used to scare me to think that the Snow Queen will erase my memory of my little brother and Grampsy if I'm ever captured by her while picking berries in the back garden."

"You are cruel, Robot. Do you have any idea how painful it is when I laugh?"

"Then don't laugh. But what if some evil being do come in here and make us men forget about you ladies?"

"Did you drop that punching bag on your head or something when I was in coma?"

"Very funny. But I'm serious."

"If that happens, we just need to call for Thor."

"What can he do to break the spell?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yup. All he needs to do is stand around while we ladies check him out. Believe me, you men would snap out of your spells once you see his arms."

"And you dare say I'm the evil one."

"With you, I dare to do a lot of things."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. Share with me your thoughts?


End file.
